


Relaxing Awakenings

by Paranalia



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fulfire, M/M, Waking up in the mornings, soft stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranalia/pseuds/Paranalia
Summary: "Fulcrum nudged Misfire and whispered softly at him to wake up. When that didn’t work, he tried shaking him a bit harder to see if that caused any sort of reaction. All he got was a muffled groan. The limbs wrapped around him tightened even more as Misfire sleepily adjusted his hold, and by Primus, Fulcrum was fairly certain that the appendages were blocking his vents now."(My second Transformers fic. Had some amazing help from ZephyrElf, they proof read and edited it! They did a wonderful job!)





	Relaxing Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> [ZephyrElf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrElf) the wonderful person who proof read and edited it, they did great!

Fulcrum grumbled as the blaring alarm he had set cycles before to signal the end of his recharge awoke him. He shifted unhappily and groggily opened his optics, shuttering them a few times to clear the blurry picture of his sleep-filled optics. Shifting a bit more on the berth, however, he soon realised he couldn’t really move more than a few centimeters; there was something encasing him. That ‘something’ was in fact another mech. Misfire, his processor supplied. That’s right, it was coming back to him now - they had fallen into recharge together after a cycle full of adventure and plenty of hijinks to tire out even the biggest of Cybertronians. Wiggling even more in hopes that he could disengage from the flier, he came to the realisation that at some point in the recharge cycle, Misfire had wrapped all of his limbs around him like some sort of organic, tentacle creature – what was it called? An octopus? There was no way the bomb would be able to dislodge the stubborn, sleeping jet off him. Maybe if he woke him up there was a possibility that Misfire could let him go? Who was he kidding, even if he tried his most convincing begging voice there’s no way the pink, energetic mech would let him go… but maybe it was worth a try?

Fulcrum nudged Misfire and whispered softly at him to wake up. When that didn’t work, he tried shaking him a bit harder to see if that caused any sort of reaction. All he got was a muffled groan. The limbs wrapped around him tightened even more as Misfire sleepily adjusted his hold, and by Primus, Fulcrum was fairly certain that the appendages were blocking his vents now. He tried shaking Misfire EVEN HARDER with little to no success. Fulcrum guessed he was trapped then; this is how he would perish. Not at the hands of the DJD, but to some plucky pink flyer who happened to be slowly crushing him in a mess of limbs.

“Hnn, shut up pinhead. Do you know your saying this out loud?” came a muffled voice from the helm that was buried in his neck cabling. Oh, huh he guesses he was monologing out loud... oops. he looked down at the now clearly awake mech before asking with little to no patience. “will you let go of me now? You are blocking my vents.” All he got was muffled hum of nonchalant, he guesses that was a no then. A few klicks went by before the limbs shifted to at least let him vent properly and feel less crushed. “no but I will move... a little bit.”

Fulcrum let out a loud resigned sigh, shifting further down the berth before turning to face Misfire and wrapping his arms and legs around the jet in a mimic to how the mech was previously holding him. The bomb guessed it wouldn’t hurt to sleep in a little bit more, not like they had anything of importance to do and if he snuggled a bit closer to the pink Cybertronian then who was to know except the two who were caught in the moment?


End file.
